prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Robert Cross
Captain cross consumed the hunterDerekproxy Cross is not Pariah. The Official Strategy Guide confirms that Cross was consumed by the hunter. He is not Pariah. He never reveals himself to be Pariah at the end, only the Supreme Hunter. My bad i but the guide said his mother is Elizabeth Green so who is Pariah an other foe yet to be seen?Derekproxy 19:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Actually when you first see cross that is the real one. Between the first time you see him and the last he was consumed. --Ryan Pierce 07:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 This could be further evidenced by the scene where Randall tells Cross to find Taggart, and something watches Cross in Infected Vision before moving towards him. How no-one else saw it though is a mystery, and the best I can offer is that it somehow rendered itself in a gaseous form or something else less obvious. I just played up to that part and I have a feeling that is the suprem hunter plus what better why to consume the prototype then befriend himDerekproxy 23:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I LIKE HOW THIS PAGE DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY STRATEGIES ON HOW TO BEAT THE SUPREME HUNTER AT THE END. IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT, A LOT. FUCK THIS WIKI, IM A GOIN TO YOUTUbe. Hey! Settle down. If you would rather use youtube, thats your choice. Otherwise, look on the Supreme Hunter page. That will give you some strategies. I don't want to anyone to feel lost on this wiki, so if anyone has complaints, ideas, or anything else, just tell me. just calm down and express your views civally.--Supermutantslayer450 03:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I understand that you fight the Supreme Hunter at the end instead of PARIAH, but what if Cross himself was actually PARIAH? It's a moot point because that would mean PARIAH would've been consumed and is now dead, but it would explain why, unlike most humans, he's hard to kill. One alternate possibility is that he was an early Super Soldier, but that doesn't seem quite right because, if anything, he's stronger than them. If this was true, than that would mean they screwed up and consistently made soldiers weaker than their prototype (pardon the pun). -- 06:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he's physically weaker then the super soldiers, and the rest of his strength comes from training - or, more likely, the super solders/D-Codes are new and not fully developed, and would get stronger over time. (whereas he had some time to adapt to the virus) Cross is not pariah, nor the supreme hunter. he wasn't even infected from the start. probably he lost to the supreme hunter, and consumed when Alex left to get that Ian Taggart guy. Don't forget that upon consuming someone you gain his memories, memories would be useless to the supreme hunter however,upon consuming the supreme hunter got Cross's Intelligence, so he waited for Alex to come, and when he's not expecting to consume him. BAM, Alex's own powers used against him. lol. No he was infected with the virus the developers said so in the official strategy guide.Derekproxy 15:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Doesn't mean he is PARIAH.. Even if he was infected, he was consumed by the Supreme Hunter. The developers said he was infected to a degree but nowhere near to the degree as Alex or Greene. That MIGHT explain why he is harder to kill. He was consumed by the supreme hunter. Could Captain Cross be the 'last runner' he supposedly killed all along? Just another thought as opposed to the current theory. When Randall is talking about the last runner that Cross apparently didn't just capture, he killed - maybe this isn't what happened at all. Maybe the runner consumed Cross, and has been disguised as him from some point in the past before the main Prototype story has even begun. This would also explain why he hasn't really aged at all between Hope, Idaho and the present day. At least, when it was revealed at the end of the game that Cross wasn't actually Cross, this was the first conclusion I instantly came up with. -- 09:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A good theory, but i belive only things with the Blacklight Virus that Mercer has can consume things, its a new abillty which i think is mean to be kinda related to the transformation thing. which only happens with Alex and the suprem hunter (which was created useing his DNA/ veriant of the virus) cross wasent consumed in that cutscene in the cutscene when the general gets airlifted away and the base is geting attacked by infected, the infected that runs at cross is not the supreme hunter it seems to be a normal infected, and if you pay attention you will see in the infected's infected vision cross ALREADY has almost the same "glow" or level of infection as alex himself wich leads me to beleave cross was already the suplreme hunter at that point. This is correct, as the enemy shown in the cutscene is an Evolved Infected, as evidenced by the rather gangly shape of the infected, and the white shirt that makes them easily distinguishable. Supreme Hunters never wear clothing (which is actually pretty nasty, now that I think about it. Anyone else notice that Leader Hunters have nipples?) -Slade You're neglecting the fact that Supreme Hunter revived itself with Mercer's DNA(when Mercer stepped in the puddle of blood) and even gained some of his abilities. It mimicking Cross isn't outside the imagination nor the given context of the situation. And it isn't impossible to think Supreme Hunter showed up later in that riot and consume Cross. All Supersoilders have the same glow, its liky cross has a version of the virus like them. I agree with the theory at the top because maybe when a runner consumed Cross the Supreme Hunter mistaked him for Alex. wtf is captain cross? what is captain cross? is he infected with the virus too cause they never really explain that. it seems he can survive blows that a normal human couldn't and he can dodge and move faster too and he seems stronger idk lol he ain't no normal human don't any of u guys think? BlackGhost91 14:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Cross' helmet Can somebody tell me what is with Cross' messed up helmet. First I see it all fogged up so much that I can't see it and when it gets less foggy on it, Cross just takes it off before we get a chance to see it. Hi 06:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC)